


A Matter of Trust

by Naaklasolus



Series: Young Justice: A World Unlike Any Other [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jefferson was followed.
Series: Young Justice: A World Unlike Any Other [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018243
Kudos: 1





	A Matter of Trust

“I thought I said not to follow me!” Jefferson snapped as he turned to face the person shadowing him but sighed as he realized who it was and gave the kid a soft smile. “Renegade, what are you doing, kid?”.

“You’re upset.” Renegade muttered as he stared at the ground and nervously bit his bottom lip. “And you don’t lie, Batman’s insane. Like my dad, I….I feel safer around you.”.

“Isn’t Nightwing your mentor?”  
“He is.” Renegade answered as he removed his hood, to reveal his snow white hair and……

“You’re not wearing your sunglasses.” Jefferson pointed out which earned a slight grin as green eyes met his own brown. “Honestly, I thought you had brown eyes like your sister.”.

Renegade laughed at that. “Sorry to disappoint, Mister Pierce.” Renegade moved closer to fall into step with Jefferson as they walked. “My name’s Troy, by the way.”.

“Troy Wilson, eh?” Jefferson asked as they walked. “Well, Troy, what do you make of this mess?”.

Troy was quiet for a moment before he gave a slight nod. “I...don’t like secrets. Secrets hurt people, that’s why Joey’s mute and why my mom is in a coma.” Troy answered as he looked up towards Jefferson. “My opinion is the same as yours. I just didn’t know how to say it or if it was right to leave until you did, so thank you.”.

“You’re a good kid, Troy.” Jefferson said as he squeezed the kid’s shoulder. “Don’t be afraid to voice your opinion, the world needs more young heroes like you.”.  
Renegade nod. 

“Are you hungry?” Another nod, well Jefferson wasn’t expecting much from the teammate whom everyone thought was mute. “Alright, there’s a great burger place around the corner. I’ll pay.”.

“Fries?” A single word but it sounded eager.

“Yes, and a milkshake.”.  
Jefferson chuckled as the kid beamed at him, and he realized he adopted another kid. Dammit, he was turning into Batman.


End file.
